Big Brother Roblox/Season One/The Double Elimination
The Double Elimination is the tenth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One TRIXIE: hey everyone im lizzie's eviction trixie mattel KATYA: and im the log lady katya TRIXIE: so we're finally back from our hiatus cause two of our contestants decided to leave the house to be in that everybody dies shit and we couldnt continue without them because they bring in the ratings After I reread the episodes... KATYA: this last month couple of days it was revealed to the contestants the hoh and the co-hoh selected by you america TRIXIE: cough the producers cough KATYA: would both be nomming 2 houseguests cause it was double elimination TRIXIE: now we check in with our houseguests as they do soemthing idk im going to the mvoies bye In the house... SHAY: ok so do i get disqualified for stabbing corey repeatedly until he bleeds PARIS: please do ANITA BUM: ^ COREY: um SHAY: DONT UM ME BITHC Shay attacks Corey and stabs him in the arm before being separated by security. KATYA: TIMEOUT TIMEOUT LIL KIKI: oh shit COREY: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE CARL: SHAY WHAT THE FUCK SHAY: i got away with homicide twice i could do it again corey PARIS: in front of national tv really girl KATYA: ok coreys totally fine tho with a little robloxian magic Katya turns into a fairy godmother and heals Corey's arm with her magic wand. CLARA: ok what KATYA: shay... im sorry to say KATYA: but you are KATYA: disquali-NOT SHAY: i was ready to fucking explode this entire house dont joke about that ever again LIL KIKI IC: as a demon, im insanely scared of shay... maybe its her uglyness or something but she just creeps me the fuck out RACHEL: so when youre all ready go to the backyard fucks Clara, Corey, Emerson, Shay, Lil Kiki and Carl go to the backyard, only to find... CLARA: omg RACHEL: yes we are playing the rl version of BACK ATTACK SHAY: really the fucking wii party minigame ive won bye SHAY IC: i am a trained terrorist they cant handle me mawma KATYA: we would go through what u have to do in back attack but instead well just show u on yt After watching this, they get on their vehicles. The game starts and Shay is immediately shot. SHAY: WHAT THE FUCK WHO DID THIS WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE BITCHES CARL U CUNT CARL: shay im literally on the other side it was emerson EMERSON: oh yes i am BACK BITCHES EMERSON: you know, i bet you thought you saw the last of me... but guess what? emerson is back. i have returned from my ashes and i have risen as a pheonix to slay you all... let it be known right here and right now i am NOT going out without a fight SHAY: emerson literally no one cares EMERSON: exCUSE ME I AM MONOLOGUING CLARA: not today satan, not today Clara shoots Emerson. Corey who is just about to shoot Clara, doesn't notice Lil Kiki going behind him in full speed. The latter shoots Corey before he can push the button to shoot Clara. LIL KIKI: i saved your life my queen CLARA: thanks kiki, you know your actually a really good friend LIL KIKI IC: screams cries has a heart attack WERE FRIENDS WERE FRIENDS WERE FUCKING BESTIES YAYY CLARA: now only one bitch to go Carl smirks as he tries to attack Clara but Kiki shoots him in the back. LIL KIKI: you can shoot me now clara CLARA: thanks a bunch, kiki Clara shoots Kiki, winning the comp. RACHEL: Congratulations Clara you have won veto! Clara smiles at Carl and Corey who give them the Amber bitchface. CLARA: lol whatevs Part Two In Corey's bedroom... CARL: FUCK what are we gonna do COREY: yeah were screwed dude CARL: now im gonna be evicted cause fucking clara fuckING WOW COREY: there is no way behind this Suddenly Emerson storms in. EMERSON: i have an idea CARL: emerson what the fuck EMERSON: what? CARL: leave this is a private reunion EMERSON: yeah i know thats exactly why i came here... i wanna be apart of it COREY: dude your up for eviction, theres no way you can help EMERSON: oMG WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME CARL: because youre annoying now bye Carl pushes Emerson off the bedroom and closes the door. CARL: no but really what are we going to do In the living room... ANITA BUM: finally after trying to get relevant carl will be shut down SHAY: yas CLARA: finally i am so hyped to send that bitch down TRIXIE: great then let's not waste time KATYA: veto then break then eviction you know this is how it goes TRIXIE: '''by the way we should mention... as clara has won veto and is one of the hohs... '''KATYA: corey will have the decision of choosing a replacement nominee. CLARA: well ok, still going down tho Veto Ceremony... CLARA: hello everyone, so basically i choose to... Clara looks at Kiki, and without even thinking... CLARA: ...save lil kiki... wait whaT COREY: great, i choose paris as my replacement nominee CLARA: no wait no i didnt mean that CARL: bitch u cant go back LIL KIKI: wait... hold up... what do you mean you didnt mean that TRIXIE: ok the drama is settling up bathroom break is gonna be a little longer CLARA: Kiki, it's not that I didn't wanna save you but-- LIL KIKI: fuck clara i thought we were friends... guess im just too weird CLARA: kiki can you let me finish LIL KIKI: actually i think ive heard enough Kiki runs upstairs. ANITA BUM: what even CLARA: i need to talk to her Carl immediately follows Kiki. Kiki's hiding in the bedroom crying. CARL: hey kiki... LIL KIKI: what do you want? CARL: to be honest? i want revenge... and i think you do too LIL KIKI: i mean... i cant do that CARL: sure you can! Suddenly Clara enters the bedroom. CLARA: carl can you leave? CARL: fine kiki, but dont say i didnt warn you Carl goes back to the living room. COREY: what did you tell her? CARL: hopefully i told her enough In the bedroom... CLARA: what did he tell you? LIL KIKI: nothing. CLARA: he tried to convince you to join his side right? look kiki, i only said i didnt mean it because it would be the same thing if i had saved you willingly LIL KIKI: so wait... then why did you save me? CLARA: idk it just slipped LIL KIKI: oh... blushes ok then. guess we better go Lil Kiki leaves, happy af. TRIXIE: wait is this the beef what the fuck im dissapointed KATYA: eviction NOW Everyone goes to the living room. Carl whispers to Kiki's ear. CARL: I know youll make the right choice... They all sit down. After they have voted... TRIXIE: The two going home are... KATYA: ok we all know its carl and emerson lets TRIXIE: well duh, carl and emerson, you BOTH have been evicted from the big brother house bye no one cares EMERSON: HWA TNO BUBT IH AHD JUST CJAMENB BACK Carl approaches Kiki and whispers to her ear... CARL: i think its hilarious how you think clara likes you... she played you so well. have fun being her bitch for the next few weeks. Emerson and Carl both leave the house. In the stage... TRIXIE: so you both were kinda the villains of the show how do you feel leaving? EMERSON: the show is definetly going to turn into big best friend roblox but ok choices CARL: i dont know about that... KATYA: really carl? CARL: i think it wont be long until some people start turning on each other TRIXIE: ok well we would say bye but... KATYA: you guys are not going anywhere TRIXIE: THATS RIGHT YOURE ALL STILL IN THE HOUSE Fireworks start happening and Shangela pops out of a box everything is OK again CARL: YES OMG YES EMERSON: I KNEW EMERSON WASNT OVER TRIXIE: AND YOU WANNA KNOW THE BEST PART KATYA: WHAT IS IT TRIXIE: i was lying CARL: oh TRIXIE: sorta... there is still ONE chance to return to the house. Katya gives Emerson and Carl keys. KATYA: those are the keys to the jury house... you will stay there with the other eliminated contestants until after next week, where only ONE of you will reenter the house... for their revenge... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA TRIXIE: who will be the returning contestant? KATYA: who will be the next one out? TRIXIE: AND WHO WILL BE THE NEXT BIG BROTHER? find out next time! Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes